The invention relates to a device for individual presentation of bouquets of flowers, consisting of a quick to assemble, rigid technical part, for presentation of individual bouquets, acting as a simple support for bouquets of cut flowers and as support for bouquets of dried flowers in a florist's or self-service shop, and offering the possibility of transformation, by fitting of a watertight sheet, into a bouquet with a water reserve, guaranteeing perfect stability due to its conical shape and the addition of water. It thereby becomes a throwaway vase. Round or square collars can be fitted onto the device and transform it into a disposable flower-bowl.